CROSSED SWORDS AND CROSSED HEARTS
by max acorn
Summary: what happens when the pirate hunter and the titania meet for one night? well, you are just gonna have to read and review.


1MA: hey people. Finally, I was able to work out a good story for this format. You see a few of my friends on the CBR thought that zoro and erza would make a good couple. We joked about it and since there was no story like this on the site, I thought I'd be the one to set the precedent. As always, I don't own one piece or fairy tail. If I did, this would be canon. But enough of my babble. ON WITH THE FIC!

CROSSED SWORDS AND CROSSED HEARTS

She woke with a groan as the morning sun kissed her face. She wasn't exactly morning person. Erza hated getting up in the morning. It was just a hassle she care for. Getting up when her body didn't feel like it, brushing her teeth, making breakfast. All in all, she'd prefer to sleep in and get up when she felt like it but the sun had different ideas. She room up from the bed and out stretched her arms, letting all the muscles in her body a chance to wake from her sleep. It took a while, with the sun half blinding her and all, for her to realize something: she was naked. That in it self wasn't very odd. Erza often would sleep with nothing on, saying that clothes got between her a good night sleep. God, she was sore! The job she took wasn't that hard so why was she sore. That was when she made another realization: this wasn't her room. Where was she? Now she was starting to get a bit unnerved. Yes, her, the strongest female in fairy was getting unnerved. It was then that made her third and probably most shocking realization of this whole situation: she wasn't alone. She felt someone beside her in the bed and with almost fearful reluctance, turned her gaze to the sleeping form of the person she apparently slept with. He was sound asleep or at least that's how it seemed. He was quiet, dead quiet, making almost no sound other than some light breathing. In her morning haze and stunned mental state, she did take note that he was quite handsome. She smirked to herself at how she at least had excellent taste but he also seemed familiar to her. She calmed herself and began the arduous task of remember the night before.

THE NIGHT BEFORE...

"What will it be, erza?"

"The usual and make it strong." she spoke in a tired voice. The bartender smiled as he poured the teen mage a small glass of some green liquid, most likely liquor, given the person serving it. The girl he was serving was rather famous in that little town: erza scarlet, the titania of the fairy tail mage guild, the rowdiest and one of the strongest guild's in the whole of the world. They were known for having extremely powerful mages who, more often than not, had a habit of cause a great deal of collateral damage and erza was one of the top tier of the guild. Its long been said that she was next in line to be the next guild head once markov retired but she has many times shot down such thoughts, since she felt that she wasn't someone to be a guild head. She slugged back the green liquid and placed the glass on the bar. The bartender poured her another round almost on instinct. The stuff was pretty potent but he knew that erza can take it. The girl, despite her age, had a unbelievably high tolerance for booze. He's seen her drunk men twice her age under the table and be just fine. She was a regular at the bar, coming in every time she completed a job from the guild. Sure, the guild had its own bar but honestly speaking, she didn't want to deal with it all just yet. Don't get me wrong, she loved her guild and everyone in it but it doesn't mean they didn't get on her nerves and after jobs, she needed to prep herself before going into the fray. Her last particular job wasn't very difficult: a town was being raid by a gang of thugs and they sent out a request form to fairy tail. Originally, natsu wanted the job but lucy talked him out of him, which lead them to take another, more dangerous job, much to her dismay. This brought a small grin on the red haired beauty's face. Seeing how much sway she had over the salamander reminded her of mira's sister. The bar was seedy, to put it lightly, filled with very rough looking men. Most were bounty hunters, searching for the next high bounty to catch. A few of them were also rogue mages, unable to find a guild to join for themselves. She knew they were eyeing her at the bar. They always did but who could blame them? She had a effect on men. Sure, she wasn't the overly feminine type like lucy or mira but erza was very attractive, even while in her armor. But everyone, in the rough looking bunch in the bar knew well enough that she wasn't the type to be approached, much less hit on. She didn't suffer fools, nor anyone who thinks she was easy. Doing so usually resulted in lots of pain and suffering for the unlucky person who attempted something like that. Erza just finished her second shot when...he walked in.

What little conversation was going on in the room was silenced by the newcomer walking in. The air seemed to change the moment he entered. Almost like some powerful beast had walked onto the plains of their wilderness. Erza turned and her eyes caught sight of the man who caused the silence of the bar. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than her, with green pants and matching boots that made it seemed like they were one single outfit. He wore a white t-shirt that seemed to cling to his well defined upper body like a second skin. Around his waist was a large sash and around his arm was a headband, tied tightly enough that it kept from falling off but loose enough that he could remove it easily. His hair was the color of lettuce, green and full of life. Three ear rings hung from his ear lobe, nothing fancy or overly expensive looking. On his hip were three very unique swords. She had seen and known many people who carry multiple weapons before but they were just compensating for something or other but this guy was different. It seemed almost natural for him to be using three swords. But the most intriguing feature about him was his eyes. It didn't feel like she was looking at a man but some kind of terrible beast that was hiding the skin of a man. She felt a aura of confidence radiate from him. He didn't seem cocky or arrogant. It was like he was challenging the world to try and take him. She felt that he could take on the entire guild and not flinch in the least. He walked into the bar, his every foot fall, every face twitch, every eye moment, every steady breath was being observed by everyone in the room, including erza. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was just how he felt at the time but whatever it was, it made the stranger take at the bar, right next to her.

"What will you have, stranger?" asked the bartender.

"Gimme something that you wouldn't give your worst enemy and make it a double." he said in a deep, rough voice. The bartender poured him his drink, which was coincidently what erza was drinking. He was a little unsure of serving this particular drink to him, seeing as how strong it was but its what he wanted. He presented the drink to him and watched in awe as he just downed it all in one gulp. He didn't twitch, his face didn't cringe up or he didn't look like he was able to pass out. It was almost like he was drinking water. Now, this stuff wasn't exactly easy to drink. It was so strong in fact that many people drop out from just the smell but this guy had just put it down like it was nothing. He had only seen one person do something like that, and she was sitting right next to him.

"Pretty good stuff." he said as he produce a stack of bills from his pocket.

"Thanks. You know your booze." the bartender stated, pouring him another round.

"This stuff is pretty decent. Best I've had in months. Leave the bottle."

"Of course."

As she watched the exchange, she couldn't help but feel like the stranger was familiar to her. She was sure they had never met before but she was certain that she was seen his face before.

"Ha! I knew it!"

The new voice came from a very smarmy looking guy who had appeared next to the stranger. Erza looked around and noticed that she and the stranger was surround by five guys, counting the smarmy guy, but they were more focused on the stranger than herself.

"It took me a while to place your face but once I saw the swords, I knew it was you."

The stranger made no comment and simply continued to drink. Mr. Smarmy then slammed a piece of paper on the bar next to him.

"This is you, isn't it? Roronoa zoro."

The name immedetely struck a cord with erza. She remembered his face now. It was a face she knew very well.

Erza was looking through the numerous jobs that guild such as hers were offered to do. Some were simple jobs, looking for lost pets, being bodyguards, judges for contests, things of that nature. Others were more serious and dangerous but paid out the most. Before the guild was rebuilt in the aftermath of the phantom war, the toughest jobs, ranked S, were saved for the second floor that only the highest ranked members of the guild, such as herself, were even allowed to consider to take. Among the job posters, there were many wanted posters that mixed into them. One she noticed was that of monkey D. Luffy. It certainly stood out in terms of how he looked with a big goofy grin on his face. Almost like he was proud that he was on a wanted poster. She wondered what he could've done to earn a high bounty like that. A few months later, his poster turned up again, but this time, his bounty, which was 30 million belli, was now 100 million. And now he wasn't alone. Next to his poster was that of roronoa zoro, who's bounty was 60 million. She had hear of him before. Anyone who wielded a sword knew his name. A few pirates she had capture during a job up north had mention that she was "almost as scary as the pirate hunter zoro". This immediately intrigued her. Very few people were as intimidating as her and this pirate hunter, who wasn't even a mage, seem to garner a almost boogeyman like notoriety was enough to earn him a place in her mind. And finally she had a face to go with the name and a wanted poster at that. This man, who made a name for himself as a pirate hunter, was now a wanted pirate. What turned him into this new life? Did he need the money? Was it for a friend? These question plagued her to no end. On some days, erza would just stare at his picture, thinking about what he was doing, who he was fighting, if he had good nakama to keep safe. Her nakama question was answered after that infamous raid on ennis lobby. Even in the magic community, that event was big time and erza had a little smile when she found out the strawhats were at the center of it all. She finally got to see the rest of his crew, via their posters. A interesting crew to say the least. They seemed very colorful, almost like fairy tail but it was zoro who always kept her attention. She never thought she'd ever meet him, outside of her taking the job to take him in. Well, that all changed when she decided to have a drink and he decided to walk into that bar.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" said mr. Smarmy, bringing her out of her daydream. He was still trying to intimidate zoro but the swordsman was still drinking, totally ignore him and the group surrounding him. She could tell by looking at them that they weren't all that strong, at least compared to zoro.

"So you just gonna sit there like a chump?"

"If you guys want to fight, we can fight but only after I finish this bottle. I haven't had any good liquor like this in a while."

Just as I finished saying this, mr. Smarmy grabbed the bottle and shattered it on the bar, spilling the green contents all over.

"You're done now." he spoke, getting a laugh out of his crew but zoro didn't even move. He placed the glass on the bar, looking slightly irritated.

"You really want this?"

His answer came in the form of the rather large fist from the largest member of the little group. The impact was hard enough to send him flying out of his seat and through the doors of the bar.

"Ha-ha! Guess he wasn't as tough as everyone says. Go finish him off."

"Easiest 160 million we ever made." the large brute proclaimed, walking outside of the bar but to his surprise, zoro was on his feet, unharmed.

"Sorry. I'm a little tired. Your punch was so weak, I thought it was a summer breeze and it was putting me to sleep."

"Whatever. You cant fake with me. You're hurt and no amount of smart talk wont help you. Now draw your swords."

"Nah. They don't wanna fight you."

"Why not?"

"Overkill. Drawing my sword on you would be like using a bazooka to hunt a cockroach."

This put the brute over the edge as he roared in fury and ran at him with a obvious punch. The former pirate hunter caught the blow with his hand and almost immediately, he collapsed on the ground, clutching his fist and howling in pain, which brought the others out of the bar.

"MY HAND! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAND?"

"What happened?" asked mr. Smarmy.

"Sorry. Didn't know my own strength."

"Get in there and fight!" he order to the other 3. The first two dashed at him, from either side of him, hoping to take advantage of their numbers to overwhelm him. Just as they reach his personal space, he reached out with both hands, grabbing both by their collars and then slammed them into each other. They slid to the ground, utterly unconscious. The 3rd leapt high into the air, sword held high over his head and yelling like a madman. As he descended to the ground, zoro, quicker than many could follow, grabbed his white sword by sheath and jerked it upward, right into the jaw of his would-be attacker, knocking him out. Mr. Smarmy was horrified as his entire team of big time bounty hunters were taken down by this one guy who never even drew his swords.

"You want some too?" zoro taunted to the obviously enraged bounty hunter.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" he roared as he began to summon his magic but that was as far as he got before falling to the ground out cold. Behind him stood erza, her hand right around the area were his neck would be.

"I didn't need any help." he said, kicking one of the bounty hunters lightly.

"I know. Its just that this genius here broke a bottle of my favorite whiskey. And I really needed a drink of it."

"You drink that stuff?"

"Religiously."

"Not bad. Looks like I've over stayed my welcome."

"Where you going?"

"Where else? Another bar. I came to drink and I intend to drink. Although, it seems the streets have moved." he said, looking around for the road the take. True, zoro was a powerful swordsman but his sense of direction was notoriously bad. Its been said that he can get lost on a straight path and this time was no exception. It was clear to erza that he really had no idea where to go, never mind the fact that he had never been in town before.

"I know a place. Not as good as this one but its better than nothing."

"Really? Well, tell me how to get there."

"You know what? Its better that I show you. Besides, you don't know your way around town, do you?"

"Guilty." he said with a smile as she walked down the road, him right next to her.

"Don't worry about bounty hunters. This place has got pretty high standards for who they let in."

"You sure I'll be let in? I mean I am a wanted pirate."

"I know you are, roronoa zoro, first mate of the straw-hat pirates. And its cool. I know the owner. He wont give us trouble."

"Sounds like you stay informed."

"Its my job to stay informed."

"Your job?"

"I'm a guild mage. I take different jobs from my guild and your poster has been up our boards for some time now."

"So does that mean we gonna have to fight?"

"Don't worry. I just finished a job so I don't really need the money."

"That's good. So a mage huh? I take it you know magic."

"Yeah. You've never seen a mage before?"

"Seen a lot of things but haven't mage. At least not yet."

"Well, you have now. I'm erza. Erza scarlet."

"Nice to meet ya. You already know my name."

"So where's the rest of your crew?"

"Who knows? We normally just scatter and do our thing. Knowing my captain, he's probably stuffing his face with meat and putting some poor restaurant out of business."

"A big eater huh? Sounds like a friend of mine."

"Well, I hope this place is good. I just wanna drink until I run out of cash and I got a lot of cash."

"Don't tell me I'll have to drag your drunken behind back to your ship."

"Not to worry. I can drink sake by the barrel and not get a buzz. Hell, I could probably drink you under the table."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. You think you can handle me, miss mage?"

"You're on, mr. Pirate."

Sadly, for us, that was the last thing erza remembered. She didn't remember what they talked about after that. Nor did she remember walking into the bar and getting into a drinking contest with her new pirate friend. It was all a blank to her. She never lost her memory like that. The next thing she could remember was staggering down a long hallway of what appeared to be a hotel. Her vision was blurry, her famous sense of balance was shot, and she was laughing uncontrollable at a joke she couldn't even remember. Yes, erza scarlet, the strongest woman in fairy tail, a woman so feared that men shit themselves at the thought of facing her in battle, was blind stinking drunk. And she wasn't alone in this, for right behind her was the future greatest swordsman in the world, who was in just about the same state of inebriation as she was. Its true that both of them was infamous amongst their circle of friends for their high tolerance for alcohol, but when two people with said tolerance gets together in a contest of drinking, something had to break. And judging by how they are now, something didn't just break. It jumped out of a 10 story window, shattered on impact with the ground and got trampled by a stampede of wild bulls.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm going the room we-we got." erza slurred.

"Now which one is it?"

"Its 1017. I-I think. I know there was a 7 in there."

"You-y-y-y-shut up. You got a bad sense of direction."

"I don't have a bad sense of direction. I just don't know where I'm going so good." he countered before falling flat on his face.

"Did I fall down?"

"No."

"Good. That's what I thought." he said as he got to his feet, both of them giggling like madmen. After some more staggering and slurring, they finally found the room they rented for the night to dry out. Erza focused her vision enough to unlock the door but that focus was immediately as she felt in the room, which zoro woozily behind him. He managed close the door to the room and place his swords by the door, next to erza's saber.

"So...I'll take the couch and you-"

"I don't think so." she said, suddenly inches from his face, with a wicked smile on face.

"I want to see your sword."

"Sure. They're over there by the wall."

"Not those swords. THIS sword." she cleared up, firmly grabbing his crotch. To say zoro was surprised was like saying luffy liked meat. Now despite what some cooks might say, zoro wasn't gay. He liked women as much as any man but he's more restrained about his likes. The only women he's normally around was nami and robin. Nami was cute but she was too bossy for his liking. Besides, if they had done anything sexual, she'd bill him 1,000,000 belli or something. He will admit that he was attracted to robin at first but he now sees her more as a older sister if anything. Plus, he has a inkling that something is going on between her and their shipwright franky. Whether they were or not, it wasn't his business to know. But for the life of him he's never had a woman actually interested in him, as well as one so bold as the girl in front of him. Normally, he wouldn't care for a forward woman but for someone reason, erza was different. It was enough for him to smile the same smile she had on her face now.

"Well, I haven't used that particular blade in a long time. I might be a little rusty."

"Oh I'm sure a swordsman of your caliber hasn't lost a step." she said, still drunk but oh so seductively. She walked over to the bed and began to remove her boots.

"So you do this a lot: get drunk with wanted criminals and then have sex with them?" he asked, stalking over to the bed like a lion in heat.

"No. Just only with the ones I like. Why? Don't you like girls?"

"Of course I do. I've been around a few girls in my life: nice ones, crazy ones, bossy ones, mysterious ones but never one as forward as you." he answered, now leaning over her, their faces inches from each other.

"I just know what I want and I know how to get it. So...are we gonna talk all night or are we gonna do this?"

In responds, zoro took the head band off his arm and tied it around his head.

"Lets do this and don't expect me to hold back."

THE NEXT MORNING...

The memories were still a bit fuzzy but they were there. She had done it: she got drunk and hate sex with a stranger. A wanted criminal at that. Erza wasn't a slut by any stretch of the imagination and she'll probably kick my ass for even bring her name and the word slut in the same sentence. She never let any man get that close to her, save for Gerard but despite knowing this, she didn't feel disgusted with herself or regretful for the things she did with him. For her, it felt...right. Her eyes drifted back over to his sleeping form and for the first time since she met him, she finally admitted to herself that he was handsome. very rugged and manly but not arrogant about it. She looked over his half covered body and her attention drifted to the large diagonal scar that crossed over his chest. She reached over and traced over the scar, almost admiring it in a way. She could tell that the injury was deep and it would've killed even someone like her but here he was, alive and well. Just what kind of battles had he been through? She looked around the room, covered in various articles of clothing, both his and hers. She looked for her saber and saw it right next to the door, next to his swords. Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up from the bed, making no effort to cover herself and walked over to the blades. Even though they were sheaved, she could by looking at them that they weren't just regular swords. They were masterworks of craftsmanship. She was almost scared to touch them, feeling very unworthy. Sure, she had quite a collection of swords but none quite like zoro's. She reached for the closest one and slowly slide it out of its sheath. It was light with but not flimsy, the blade was a light blue in color and, for some reason, she felt a slight ominous feel coming from it.

"He likes you."

Erza turned to find zoro sitting up, smiling at her as she admired his sword.

"Who does?"

"My sword. That one is something of a problem child. He doesn't like to let people other than me take him out. He must like you if you are holding him."

"Oh. Sorry for looking at your swords."

"Its ok. I don't mind. You can look." he assured as erza swung the blade around in the air, jabbing and slashing with it.

"Its amazing. Where'd you get this?"

"A shop keeper gave it to me in logue town. I got it cheap cause he said that it was cursed. Said that everyone who ever owned that sword died violent deaths."

"And you don't believe it?"

"Of course I do. Its just that my luck is stronger than its curse."

She smirked back at him as she placed it back into his holder and reached for the second sword. She nearly fell over at how heavy it was. After regaining her balance, she removed the sword and marvel at the black blade.

"Its heavy. Surprisingly so. I don't think I could swing this sword without getting sore."

"I just got that one. Its got a bit of a temper and it is pretty heavy but its sturdy and it's the strongest of my swords. I got it from a zombie I fought."

"You're kidding."

"I shit you not. He was a zombie."

"Ha, interesting."

After replaced the black blade, she reached for third sword but didn't remove it. It felt different from the previous two. It was calm and protective, like a older sister or mother. For some reason, she didn't want to remove it.

"This one is special, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's the oldest one I have. It belonged to a good friend of mine." he answered, with a sense of melancholy in his voice. She knew there was a history with this and felt it wasn't her place to ask. If he wanted to tell her, he would. She placed the sword next to its brothers before walking back to the bed.

"Shouldn't you cover up?"

"why? Its nothing you haven't seen before." she quipped, sliding back on to the bed.

"True. So...you don't regret anything we did last night?"

"No. Not really. If anything, I feel...I wanted to do it."

"Have sex with a pirate?"

"No, silly. Have sex...with you." erza said, her face starting to turn a nice shade of red.

"Me?"

"I never told anyone about this but...sometimes, when I have time to myself, I often find myself staring at your picture on your wanted poster."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Its just...the way you look, like you don't fear anything in the world, how you look like you don't back down from anything. I guess I found it...attractive."

"I'm nothing special. I'm just a pirate."

"Why are you a pirate? You don't seem like the pillaging and raping type."

"I'm pirate because...I want to achieve my dream, to be the greatest swordsman in the world."

"So you're gonna take on mihawk for the title?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Wait. You fought hawk-eyes mihawk? And lived?"

"Wouldn't say fought. More like survived. It was back when I first started out. I thought I was ready for him. Boy, was I wrong. The gap in our skills was worlds apart. He beat me using just a small knife he wore around his neck. It wasn't even close. I mean, who do you think gave me this scar?"

Erza was speechless to say the least. Even amongst mages, hawk-eyes mihawk was legendary. In fact, makarov once said he saw mihawk fight once. He didn't go into many details of what he saw but he simply said that he had never seen such a frightening display of skill and power in his life. He even said that if the entire guild were to fight him, they'd only have a slim chance of actually getting serious. All that from a man who had no magic powers at all.

"So why do you keep wanting to keep fighting him?"

"Simple: he had faith in me. He gave me this scar but he could've easily killed and be done with it. But he told me to know the world, to get strong and that he would wait for me and our rematch. That faith and a promise was enough to keep me alive."

"A promise."

"The girl who owned that white sword. She was my friend. She was a great swordsman but she was scared that she couldn't be the greatest cause she was a girl. I told her that was bullshit and we promised each other that one of us would be the best in the world. But...she died the next day in a accident. For me, I'm not just doing this for myself..."

"You're doing it for her as well."

"Yeah."

"I'll give it to you, zoro. You're a lot deeper than that I thought."

"You thought I wasn't deep before?"

"well, I was only after you for your body." she joked.

"Oh ha ha. So when are you heading back to your guild?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Hmmm so we have a few hours to ourselves."

"Yep. What could we do until then?"

"So that's not his real picture?"

"Naw. Turns out the guy that took his picture said it was too blurred so they made a artist sketch of his face. Boy, was he mad."

After spending the extra hours together, the time had arrived for erza to report back to fairy tail. At first, zoro had plans on wander around town, and probably run into members of his crew in the process but erza had a idea. She wanted to introduce him to her friends at fairy tail. He wasn't exactly a people person like his captain who enjoyed meeting new people. He liked his solitude and only met with others when necessary but he found out that very early on that it was very hard to say no to her. She was a forceful type of woman but not overtly bossy like nami normally is. Not that he minded erza telling him what to do. She had a strange effect on him in that way but he liked it. After walking for a while, the duo came up the sight of the fairy tail mages guild, as large and out of the ordinary as you could get.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yeah. It is a bit out there, I know."

"Naw, its ok. I've seen weirder. You should see our ship."

"I'll take you up on that. Now I gotta warn you, it gets pretty rowdy in here at times." she warned as they neared the doors of the building. It was then that she noticed that the pirate hunter had stopped in his tracks, a strange, shocked expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Th-that song!"

"Hmmmm?"

It was then that erza's ears finally picked up the sounds of a piano playing from inside. Sure, it wasn't the first time she came back to the sounds of music but a piano? The only person who knew how to play was mira jane but she hasn't played in years and never that well. Who ever was playing was a pro. The song itself was very lively and cheerful. She liked it but she had certainly never heard of it before.

"It's a nice song and all but what are you..."

"I know that song! I hear it all the time!" he said, walking towards the door.

"It cant be! It cant!"

He pushed the oak doors open, as a wave of voices, laughter, and music washed over the duo. Zoro froze in the door way, taking in the entire scene before him, and seeing a few familiar faces.

"No...way."

"ZORO!"

"ERZA!"

The two loudest voice came from two people that both of them knew very well. One was the salamander of fairy tail and one of the three dragon slayers of the guild, natsu dragneel. The other belonged to the captain of the strawhat pirates, the son of the most wanted man in the world and owner of the highest bounty in the crew, monkey D. Luffy. The rose haired mage and black haired pirate ran over to the duo, arms wrapped on each other's shoulder and hands holding mugs of some kind of drink. Both had wide, goofy grins on their faces as they approached.

"Luffy, what's going on?" zoro asked his captain.

"We made new friends! And they know magic! How cool is that?" luffy answered excitedly.

"Erza, these pirates are a blast! And to think, we were gonna collect the bounties on their heads!"

"But how..." was all the titania could get out as she joined zoro in scanning the room, picking out familiar faces out of the crowd. Off to one side, ussop was showing off his shooting skills to bisca and alzack, with cana and marao watching from the sidelines, drinks in hand.

"Ha! Take that!" the long nosed sniper exclaimed at the sound of a bottle breaking from one of his patented lead stars.

"Wow! That's 15 in a row! And with just a sling shot!" said a flabbergasted alzack.

"What can you say? He's got talent." added bisca.

"Of course I do. I'm captain ussop! Only a man who commands 10,000 pirates can be so skilled! Hell, I've shot down gods with my all mighty sling!" he cackled over his story.

"Do you believe a word he says?"

"Not a chance but he's got skill."

Elsewhere, a crowd of guild members cheered on around a table where the strawhat's shipwright and the guild's resident master of manliness were engaged in a arm wrestling match.

"Go for it, elfman!"

"You can do it, franky!"

"Don't lose to a pirate! Remember the honor of the guild!"

"Show us that super power!"

The cheers only seemed to only spurn on the two powerhouses as demon arm and cyborg arm battled for supremacy on the creaking table. Their brows covered in sweat as they struggled to gain the upper hand on the other.

"SS-S-S-S-S-S-S-SUUUUUUUUUUPPAAAA!" roared franky as he channeled all of his cola powered might into one big burst of strength, slamming elfman's arm down, destroying the table in the process. the surrounding crowd cheer as money was passed between winners and losers as the speedo wearing shipwright extending a hand to his opponent, which he gladly took with a smile.

"I wanted to win but the better man won. I'm man enough to admit it." he spoke.

"its ok. I was just extra super this week." he replied.

"So...2 out of 3?"

"...get another table."

As another table was being produced, bets began to fly as to who would win again. This was not unnoticed by a group of four very lovely women sitting at the bar.

"Oh lord. Will you look at those two idiots?" spoke nami.

"I know. Its just embarrassing but elfman wouldn't back down when it comes to something to do with manliness." added lucy.

"Knowing franky, he won't quit so easily, even though he won. It certainly one of his more charming traits." nico robin said, with that bewitchingly beautiful smile of hers as she watched said crew mate battle the mage, while the other women looked at her as if she went insane.

"So, miss robin has a thing for mr. Franky?" nami said in very catty tone of voice. Robin merely smiled at her back.

"A woman can look, can't see?"

"Hmmm I wonder. If he's a cyborg, just how much of him is still a man?" levy thought outloud, surprising the only two women in the building with some sense. The older woman merely placed her hand on her chin as she had a new thought about franky.

"Levy, didn't know you were a perv."

"No no. its nothing like that. Its just a thought."

"Do you have eyes for our humble shipwright, levy?"

"Doubtful. Everyone knows levy has her heart set on someone from this guild." the stellar spirit mage spoke in a tone probably equal in cattiness to nami's.

"Don't tell me its one of those two guys who follow you around like love sick puppies?

"Jet and droy? Oh no. they were just my friends from when I was a kid. They have crushes on me, I know, but I don't feel that way about either of them."

"Yeah, she's got her eye on a certain dragon slayer."

"You mean, natsu?" asked robin.

"The other one." lucy answered slyly. It took a second or two for the female pirates to process what she meant. Other than natsu, the only dragon slayers in the guild was wendy and...

It was at that moment that their eyes turned to the far end of the bar. The only other person as the bar was the former enemy of fairy tail and possible the grouchiest, most violent man either girl had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Gazelle was busying eating a large plate of food, with bits of iron on the side. Next to him was his cat partner, panther lily, who was enjoying his own large meal, sans iron of course.

"What the fuck are you looking?" he grumbled at them, all but levy turning away in fear. She did turn away but a heavy blush was on her face.

"That guy?"

"What can I say? I think he's cute."

Mira jane smiled at the reaction of the women as she loaded her tray full of drinks. She walked out from behind the bar, tray in hand over to the piano were brook was busying playing away to a very eager audience.

"Here you go. A fine drink for a fine musician." she said, setting his drink on top of the piano.

"I thank you very much."

"Shouldn't you take a break? You've been at this for 3 hours now."

"Oh no. don't worry about me playing my fingers to the bone. I'M ALREADY TO THE BONE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" He cackled, being joined by the guild member who heard his joke. Even mira giggled a bit at his bone joke as watch his boney hands move across the keys.

"You must really like this song. This is the five time you've played it."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is." he answered, his voice notably less jolly than before.

"Does it mean anything to you?"

"Very so. My old crew use to play this song a long time ago. It was...the favorite song of a good friend of mine."

"Is he...you know?"

"Oh...oh no, no. I mean I thought he was but I learned that he's still alive, after all this time. He is still waiting for me to come back and I will get back to him, some day."

"Awwww, that's so sweet."

"Thank you, mira. You have a great comfort to me."

"Anything for someone as talented as you."

"May I see your panties?"

The gathered mages all gasped at his perverted request and then laughed. Mira jane was the face of fairy tail and one of their most beautiful women. Countless men from both inside and outside of the guild have tried to get somewhere with the idol but none have succeeded. Due to both her disinterest and her brother's over protective nature. Thankful, elfman was still occupied with his arm wrestling contest with franky or else he wouldn't gone over and pound the skeleton into dust for asking his sister such a statement.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...sure!"

"!"

"Wonder what's gotten him in such a good mood?" wondered gray, watching from a table not to far away from the piano.

"Juvia doesn't like to butt her head in private matters." answered the ex-phantom lord guild member, sitting next to her "boyfriend".

"JUUUUUUUUVVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was the exuberant voice of the strawhat's chef. Sanji was literally bouncing off the walls of the guild, unable to contain his lust. Luck was smiling at him. His crew had befriended a group with the loveliest women he had ever seen. He spent the last hour in the guild's kitchen, whipping up dish after delicious dish, but only for the women, much to the angry of every male in the building.

Now, his eyes were set on juvia.

"My darling juvia! I made this special milkshake just for you in mind!" he exclaimed, hearts bugging out of his only visible eye. She accepted his gift, not really liking his attention.

"Juvia thanks you for the...milkshake." she said hesitantly.

"Let this be a sign of my eternal love and devotion to the lovely water maiden that is you!"

"I am...sorry but...juvia does not like you like that. Juvia is already committed to someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Yeah, I wanna know to." added a now half naked gray. Upon seeing him in nothing but his underwear, juvia was rendered speechless.

"Once again, cupid's arrow misses the mark of my- CANA! MY LOVELY! MAY I FRESHEN YOUR DRINK? HOW ABOUT A DOUBLE!" he exclaimed, skipping off to hit on yet another woman. All the while, another conversation was taking place under one of the tables.

"So you really are a doctor?"

Under the relative safely of a table, wendy was currently grilling the half man, half reindeer doctor of the pirate crew.

"Yep. Not as good as my parents though."

"Wow. Your parents are doctors too?"

"So your reindeer parents are doctors too?" inquired Charlie, skeptically.

"Oh no! My parents were human. They were doctors who took me in and raised me. My dad isn't alive any more and my mom...well, she's a bit crazy."

"Hmmm. Are you sure you aren't their pet?"

"Of course not! I'm a member of the crew!" chopper answered, shocked that the flying cat would ask her such a question.

"Charlie, be nice!"

"I'm just getting the facts straight. According to this, you are the strawhat's pet." she said, holding up chopper's wanted poster, complete with his picture of him eating cotton candy and his extremely low bounty.

"IT'S A LIE!" he yelled, still touchy about how he is viewed by the world.

"Charlie, if he says he's a doctor, then I believe him." wendy chided but her cat partner didn't seem to be paying too much attention to his poster.

"Ok. He's a doctor."

"Thank you. I told you I was."

"A doctor with a 50 berrie bounty."

Chopper cried bitterly at her lack of respect towards him while the sky dragon slayer tried her best to keep his spirits up. The organized chaos of the pirates and mage seemed to be itself out as the two new found lovers only stared in amazement at the scene before them.

"Well, this answers the question of how well they would mesh together." spoke erza.

"Hmmmm I'm surprised a fight hasn't broken out yet."

"Give it time. We might as well enjoy the peace before the fight breaks out."

"I hear ya lady. Buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

3 days passed quicker than anyone would've liked and thus the time came for the strawhat pirates to set sail for the upper half of the grandline. It was mid-day when the crew began to load up supplies on to the thousand sunny, with some help from the fairy tail mages.

"Well, we will certain miss you guys. I've never had the guild so full of life."

Markov, the guild master of fairy tail, made his presence known. When he found out that his mages were entertaining a group of pirates, he was furious. But when he learned of which crew it was, he was delighted.

"We feel the same, master. Thanks for putting up with us. Especially our idiot captain." spoke nami, with luffy next to her, all smiles.

"Its no problem. I'd do anything for the son of a friend."

"My dad? You know my dad?"

"And your grandfather. I've known both of them for years. And I can certainly see a lot of both of them in you, luffy." the old man commented.

"I don't really know my dad but I'm nothing like that grumpy old man!" he pouted in reference to his marine legend of a grandfather.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You are so much like garp, its scary. So do you have everything you need?"

"Yep. We got enough food and supplies to get us to fish man island." spoke nami, when all of a sudden levy and lucy ran up to them.

"Good! You didn't leave yet."

"What's up, girl?"

"Well, levy and I decided to give you a little going away present."

"A present?"

The two mages each handed her a leather bound book.

"These are from the book series we mention the other day." explained levy.

"We figured since you liked the first book, you might like the next two in the series."

"Lucy, levy, I...I mean, I cant just take your books."

"We insist. Besides, we have extra copies. Go on."

"Thanks you guys." she said with tears welling up in her eyes at the gifts. She embraced both of them in a tight sisterly hug.

"LADIES! MAY I JOIN YOU?" exclaimed sanji as he dashed over to join in on the hugging trio. That was the plan anyway before he ran straight into gazelle's steel hard chest.

"Hey, watch where you are-" he started to say, before he realized who it was he ran into.

"What was that?" he snared at the cook with the most evil of glares. Now sanji wasn't one to run from a fight but he knew well enough not to pick a fight with this guy. He was warned by many guild members that fighting gazelle wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Hey sanji! Get back to work!"

"Anything you say, nami-swan!" he proclaimed, all but forgetting his almost fight with gazelle, running off to load up the food into the kitchen on the ship. The iron dragon slayer caught sight of levy out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed very grateful over him running interference between her and the amorous cook. He merely grunted before walking off to handle his own devices.

"He's very lucky." spoke natsu, as he arrived on the scene.

"Gazelle's not a easy person to battle. Trust me I know. So...you shipping off?"

"Yep. Heading to the new world. Are you sure you won't rethink join my crew? I've always wanted a mage as a nakama." asked luffy.

"Naw. I'm fine where I am. How about you staying?"

"Nope. Gotta live my dream."

"I knew you'd say that. So I guess we'll see you around." natsu said, extending his hand.

"Yep. We'll see you around." luffy replied, grasping it in a strong handshake.

"And when we meet again..."

"...we'll finally see who's stronger."

The handshake soon turned into a impromptu test of strength between two. As lucy and nami tried to pry the two super strong knuckleheads apart, another kind of embrace was going on. Not too far away, elfman and franky were locking in the mother of all bear hugs, weeping like children.

"I'm gonna miss you, man!"

"Naw, I'll miss you more!"

Finally they were pulled apart by robin and evergreen but that didn't stop them from bawling their eyes out.

"Come on, franky. We gotta get the ship ready to sail!"

"B-but he was so...SUPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA!" the cyborg bawled as the archeologist guided him back to the shit.

"Foolish brute! Getting worked up over something so stupid. Don't know why I waste my time helping you while your sister gets hit on by some skeleton with a afro." grumbled evergreen.

"He was the manliest man I've ever known! He was so...wait what?"

Elsewhere, the girl in question was saying her good byes to the much older gentlemen skeleton as they walked along the docks.

"I'm very grateful to you, miss mira for your kindness."

"Its quite alright, brook. Its my job."

"Well, you do it excellently, my dear. And for that kindness..." he started as he reached into his tattered clothes and produced some sheet music.

"For the lady."

Mira jane took the loose pieces of paper and began to look through the pages, noticing the notes to the song written on it.

"This is..."

"Yes. _bink's sake. _You seemed to like it so I spent last night writing it down for you so you can practice on your own."

"Wow. Thank you brook!" she cheered, hugging his boney body. If brook had cheeks, he would most certainly be blushing a shade of red that rivals the setting sun.

"it was no problem. Now when I return I expect you to be able to play this song as well as I can."

"Yes sir. Are you sure I cant get you anything else before you go?"

"Well...there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could see your..."

"HEY! YOU! SKELETON BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?"

It was elfman, no longer weeping over the departure of his new friend and now in full on brotherly rage mode, thanks to evergreen. With fire in his eyes, he charged towards the duo like a angry bull.

"It seems I must bid you adieu before your brother skins me alive. Then again...I DON'T HAVE SKIN! YOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO!" He laughed as he dashed off. Elfman passed his sister in hot pursuit while mira just smiled at the scene.

"Man, that musician of yours sure can run hard." commented alzack as he and bisca stood on the sidelines with ussop.

"One of the benefits of being just bone, I guess."

"He just better run harder before elfman catches him." suggested bisca.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. It was great hanging out with people who are willing to listen to my stories."

"You were interesting to listen, buddy. Not to mention, you've got great aim."

"And since giving going away gifts is popular now..."

The gun mages both reached behind their backs and pulled out a match set of revolvers, one gold and the other silver.

"Um thanks guys but you know I don't use guns."

"Its ok. Think of them as...good luck charms. You don't have to use them. Just keep them around for luck in your adventures."

The long nosed sniper took both guns in his hands and twirled them around his fingers.

"Gee guys. I don't know what to say." he said as bisca came up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Just make sure you get back to that lady of yours and tell her everything you've been through."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take care of yourself, ussop." alzack said, taking his hand in a tight handshake. Just then, chopper in his beast form walked passed, with a load of supplies and a happy wendy on his back.

"Loading crap on to the ship. Hmph, sounds like something a pet would do." charile said, fly right beside him.

"For the last time, I am not a pet! I'm the doctor! Ussop, tell her!"

"Yep, he's our doctor chopper."

"Not exactly what I'd call a ringing endorsement, coming for the liar." she quipped, causing chopper to lose faith that the exceed would ever believe him.

"Its ok, chopper. I believe you. And don't worry about the bounty. I'm sure yours will be up in the millions in no time." said wendy, hopping off his back and onto the dock.

"R-r-really?"

"Yep. I just know it." She said with a smile before planting a small kiss on his cheek, nearly causing the reindeer to transform out of his beast form.

"Stay healthy chopper."

"Ooooooo chopper! Does it mean you have a girlfriend now?" joked ussop, elbowing him in the side.

"N-no! Its nothing like that! Shut up!" he said, a blush on his face, as he galloped towards the sunny.

"So is that it?" asked nami as she and luffy, as well natsu and his group walked over.

"Yep. Chopper just loaded the last of it up. We're good to go."

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Make you sure you guys stay safe. And stay in the newspapers so we can follow what you are doing." suggested markov.

"Of course. Next time you hear of us, we'll be in the new world and I'll be on my way to being king of the pirates!" luffy exclaimed with his usually big smile.

"Damn right." natsu echoed with a smile and thumbs up. With that, the two groups exchanged well wishes and final farewells before they headed for the ship to meet up with robin, franky, and sanji.

"Such a interesting group of people. I will honestly miss them." spoke robin.

"Yeah, they were almost as rowdy as us." added sanji, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Well, now all we gotta do is wait for brook to lose elfman and we...wait. Aren't we missing someone?" questioned nami.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I've seen zoro in a while. Where is he?" wondered ussop.

"Oi! There he is! Walking over with erza!" answered franky, drawing everyone to the couple walking over to the docks.

"Hmmmm, they have been a bit chummy these last few days." thought robin.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You know I haven't seen them apart since we were here. You don't think..."

"Naw. No way. Not zoro. But could it?" added ussop.

"no way a goddess like erza would want to be with that lettuce headed bastard!"

"What? I don't get it."

"Luffy, we are saying they could be together." nami answered.

"But...they're already together." luffy said in his clueless tone, causing his crew to give a collective sweat drop.

"Luffy, you live in a very simple world. We mean together as in a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Get it?" explained ussop. It took a minute for it sink in for luffy but he understood what he meant.

"Like I said, no way erza would want him before wanting me." the cook added, shooting venom glares at his rival.

"Maybe she's just helping him find his way to the ship." suggested chopper.

"Well, that makes more sense."

"You know you didn't have walk me to the ship." said zoro as they reached the docks.

"I did. Zoro, knowing you, you'd walk into the ocean before you reached the ship."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." he snapped, only getting a knowing look from the titania.

"You're in my head too much." he said in defeat, getting a small giggle from the girl. After reaching the middle of the dock, they stopped walking and faced each other. For what seemed like a eternity, they stared at each other, taking in every line of each others face, every wrinkle, every bit of detail they could, knowing that this could be the last time they see each other for a long time.

"Um...I'm not very good at good-byes." he said, rubbing the back of his green covered head.

"Neither am I." she added, digging the heel of her boot into the wooden dock.

"Well, I hope you beat mihawk."

"Yeah and I hope things work out for the guild."

Feeling that they couldn't say any more the two parted ways and began to walk away from each other, zoro to his ship and crew, erza to her guild mates. Just then, brook landed next to zoro, having just finished running over the water.

"Hello zoro."

"Hey brook."

"So...I take it you and miss scarlet were close?" he asked, noticing a slightly sad expression on his face.

"Maybe."

"Oh. Well, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"About?"

"In my experience, it isn't when you say good-bye that matter but how you say it."

"And?"

"My point is how do you want her to remember your last time together?"

Brook didn't say anymore as he jogged towards the ship, leaving zoro to ponder the wisdom of his words. It was moments like this that reminded him of how wise brook was at times. His thought process seemed to take years in his own head but it was really a few seconds. Suddenly, his feet came to a abrupt halt.

"Hey guys! Give me a minute!" he yelled to his crewmates before turning around.

"Hey erza!"

The female mage turned around to see zoro stomping his way towards her. Before anyone, pirate or mage, knew what was going on, the ex-pirate hunter reach her, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She was surprised for the first few seconds but soon found herself kissing him back with equal passion and wrapping her legs around his waist. Needless to say, such a action had a wide range of reaches. Mostly everyone was shocked and utter flabbergasted at the seen. Brook merely smiled, if you could tell that is. Robin smirked her normal slight cat like smirk. Markov gave a wide grin. Lucy nearly passed out. Wendy hid her face in her hands. Natsu and happy thought it was the end of the world. Sanji was pissed beyond reason as he fell to the dock, crying his eyes out, since his attempts to woo said woman resulted in him getting knocked into the roof. For a long time no one said anything until someone, no one knows who, started hollering and making cat calls. Soon, both sides erupted into cheers and laughter. None of which seemed to bother the couple. After about 2 minutes of solid kissing, their lips broke apart, resting their heads on each other.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you more. I'll wait. No matter how long, I'll wait."

"I know. And I'll come back. Even if I'm dead, I'll come back."

"You better. And you better be the greatest swordsman in the world by them."

"Who are you kidding? This is me." he said with his confident smirk. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist to stand up but they remained in their embrace for a bit longer.

"You take care of yourself, pirate hunter zoro."

"You too, erza the titania."

They exchanged one last quick kiss before breaking apart and resuming on their own paths.

"First one to say something, they get skinned and mounted on my wall." she threatened as she passed her nakama. No one said anything, not even markov. Even the guild master knew better than to try his luck with the girl when she was like this but deep down, he was happy that erza found someone. Even if he was a pirate.

"What? You looking at something? Lets get out of here." zoro threatened, as he passed his crew and boarded the sunny. This would be a subject of rumors and hushed talked on the ship for months to come. Most likely the cook would burn his share of food for who knows how long since he stole his "beloved erza" but I doubt that zoro would care. And as the sunny sailed off for the red line, zoro sealed himself away in the crows nest, his eyes drifting back to the town that was home to that special woman who in just a few days had stolen his heart. Little he know that at that moment, erza's eyes looked out from the windows of the guild, trying to keep the ship of that man who had gotten past her armor and into her heart in view, even for just a moment longer than she knew was possible for her eyes.

WHEW! Damn! That took me a long time to do. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little cross over fic. Its not my best work but someone had to do it. So consider this a XMAS gift, especially to my friends at the CBR, who inspired my to write this: dark soul, guy, sound silence, Mkterra, nik hasta, and the dog.

LATER FICCERS AND MERRY XMAS!


End file.
